Sweet Adventures
by hazeltopaz
Summary: (Original story found on Deviantart.) A new friend appears to a young boy one day when he was invisible. Would he rather be hidden, or escape the box he's trapped in to find a new journey?
1. Thoughts

A day of racing is starting to bore Rancis, and not even managing to win one race is bothersome enough. Sugar Rush, after the madness with the Cy-Bugs, Wreck-it-Ralph showing up in the different games, and learning Vanellope's a princess was tiring. His last race didn't place him on the next day's avatar selection, plus he fell into a pit of Nesquick sand, sinking down to his neck before Candlehead noticed him. What can he do to keep himself occupied before the next race the following day?

Rancis decides to take a breather and drives up to one of his favorite locations. The area was surrounded by sugar roses and flowers, cotton candy trees that rose high up into the sky, and the view he found reaches out to a faraway syrup river.

"Hey, Rancis. What's going on; got something in your fluggerbutter?"

"No, Vanellope. I'm just thinking..." Rancis twirls his fingers around each other as he tries to think.

"Well, are you coming to race today? I got my one token ready!" Vanellope shows off her gold token which she won a couple days back.

"I don't have any tokens left, Val. And it's not like I can cheat into the race. I'm not like you, you silly glitch."

"Well, I'm off to the races, so I'll see you later, kay?" And for a while, Vanellope hopped into her cart and left. As Rancis prepares to leave, he hears soft purring coming from his cart... what was it?

_"Glaceon!"_

"Hey... who's in there?" Rancis picks up a nearby candy cane stick and slowly approches his cart, gingerly tapping the cart. Suddenly, a small light blue fox pops out its little head to look at Rancis for a quick second, then grabs the candy cane stick in its mouth. Its eyes read anger, so it starts to bark at him! Rancis gets scared at the moment, and he tumbles down the cliff, crashing into Daisy Lollipops, finally stopping onto the race track.

"RANCIS! GET OFF THE TRACK!" called out one of the racers. Rancis looks towards the direction of the voice and sees Candlehead driving towards him! She slams on the brakes, hoping to stop before she ends up running over one of her friends. Candle's cart stops a foot away from Rancis, giving him a breather. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine." Rancis rubs the chocolate dust off his jacket, feeling a little bit down. "How's the race?" At that moment, Minty Zaki drives by, not even stopping.

"Ah! I got to get going! See you later, Rancis! Sorry that you compete... I really am!" And like that, Candlehead hops into her cart and drives away. The blue fox quickly runs down the cliff to follow Rancis, who was walking away from the course.

"What... in the world are you?" Rancis asks the fox, looking down at the little creature.

_"Glaceon!"_

Is that all it can say, Rancis thought to himself as he gently pets the little fox. It cuddles up on his left leg, rubbing its head up against his calf. He laughs as he picks it up and walks away from the course.

"I have no clue of what you are... But I guess you're not from here." Rancis looks down at his newly found friend, and with the sound of the revving engines aren't helping a lot, but the fox hears the loud engines and runs for it, hurrying down to the stands. "Wait for me; slow down now!" Rancis quickly puts on his racing helmet and starts his own cart, hurrying down to watch the first racer make the roster.

Once he got down to the course, he notices Taffyta had already crossed the finish line, and is waving to her fans. Her eyes take notice of Rancis' peanut buttercup race cart, and gives him a curious stare.

"Why weren't you at the races today, Rancis?" Was Taffyta's first words.

"I didn't have the fee to compete, so looks like I'm not racing for a while. Besides..." Rancis' gaze follows his new friend. "I got a little errand to do, anyway."

"And what's that?" Gloyd asks as his cart comes up across the finish line.

"Enough with the questions, guys! I'm... going to be leaving this place for a while."

At the moment Rancis said those words, _"I'm going to be leaving"_, everyone freaks out, and his fans panic.

"Why would you want to leave?!" Taffyta yelled at him. Rancis had to think of an excuse quickly, or else King Candy will pull up at the line and hear all of the commotion.

"Um, well... I..." His eyes fall back at the fox, who is sitting in his cart's seat. He's hands start to tremble as he continues to think... Should I tell the truth, or should I lie, he thinks to himself as his gaze shifts from his friends, the finish line, and the artic fox. "I got to return a pet for someone." He whistles and pats his knee, telling the fox to come over to him. The fox gets the sign and runs up to him, coming up to his feet and snuggling up to him. He ignores all the shocked reactions as he pets his new friend.

"Wha- What in the world is that thing?!" Swizzle yells, pointing a finger at the fox.

"I have no clue myself, so I'm leaving to return it and learn more about what it is." Rancis picks up the fox, noticing the crowd's shocked reactions. The fox doesn't harm Rancis, nor attacks anyone at all. At long last, King Candy pulls at the finish line, having a disappointed look on his face.

"Perhaps my cart's just out of tune today... I'll have to try and get it repaired and-"

"Your Candiness! Rancis is leaving!" Sticky Wipplesnit yells as she points as Rancis, who is starting his cart and ready to head out.

"What?! Security! Stop him!" King Candy called out Wynnchel and Duncan, who are this time armed with licorice ropes.

"Come here, Rancis. We know you're no troublemaker; no need to cause problems, now." Wynnchel said, approching Rancis slowly. The kid grabs his fox and runs for it, getting into his own cart and driving away, hoping to lose the crowds of shocked fans and his friends.

As he continues to drive, he feels tears fall down his cheeks. He never done anything that would scar his reputation, but what choice did he had? The fox climbed up onto his lap, placing its paws on Rancis' chest, licking the tears away from his face.

"Heh... Thank you." Rancis stops the cart a short distance away from the junkyard, looking around. No one followed him at all, for that perhaps everyone's frightened at what this new creature could do. "I'm going to take you home, so please tell me where you live. Give me any sign at all."

Rancis leaned back into the cart seat and closed his eyes, hoping to rest before travelling again. The fox quickly hopped out of the cart and after dipping its paws into a chocolate puddle, it skecthes out a map of some kind and a word. Once its done with its sketching, it hurries back to Rancis, who was fast asleep, his peanut butter hat covering his eyes.

_"Glaceon!"_ the fox quickly taps its paws on Rancis' face, needing him to wake up. He woke up in a startle, thinking he was apprehended by the Wynnchel and Duncan. Once he returned back to reality, he was still inside his cart, his hat fallen out, and the fox looking at him curiously.

"Oh, it's just you... Don't try to scare me again." Rancis sighs, getting out of his cart to move around a little bit. The fox tugged on his pants, wanting him to follow it. As he started to see the sketches, he finally knows the fox's name...

"Your name is Icey? A... Glaceon?" Rancis kneels down to point at the letters that Icey drew out. Its head nods to his question. "You're not from here, but from another game... that explains why you want me to travel with you. You need to return home... to..." He notices a map that Icey drew out, and also a gumdrop over one of the locations. "To your owner. So he's here?" He points to one of the locations, where the gumdrop was placed. Icey nods as it prints out more letters, spelling out the words: "Icirrus City."

With that in mind, Rancis starts his cart once more and signals Icey to come to him. It looks curiously at him, then Icey heard its new friend said the following words...

"Let's get you home."


	2. The Search

After long hours of driving, Rancis' eyes start to close and his hands began to release the steering wheel. Icey, who was fully awake, places its paws over Rancis' hands and aligns the cart from swaying. As the child slowly taps the brake pedal, he turns off the cart and leans back.

"I'm sorry... It's just that... I'm so tired from driving. We've been going nowhere for hours now, and I don't see anything that could lead you to Iccrius City." Rancis then takes out a sleeping bag and crawls inside. "I'm going to sleep, okay...? Wake up... *yawns* when something happens..." And just like that, Rancis was out like a light. Icey laid on top of his stomach, its eyes full of energy and alert.

In King Candy's castle, all of the racers, except Vanellope, gather around to try and find Rancis.

"Have there been any leads to his departure?!" King Candy asked out loud, trying to yell over all of the other racers' voices.

"None, as of this this far." Duncan said, bowing his head.

"Well, don't just stand there! Find that kid, and fast!"

As Duncan leaves, Taffyta comes back with what seems to be a piece of paper.

"I found this at his house. It looks like a map... but this pawprint?" Taffyta gives the map to King Candy, who looks at it with curiousity. "Perhaps that little dog... thing left it there?"

"Don't be stupid, Taffyta; it can't even speak! How is it suppose to draw a map and hold onto it?" Minty asks, hitting Taffyta on the back of her head.

The king then gives the map back to Taffyta and said, "That's because the fox isn't the one who made this map. It's the owner of the fox."

Everyone gasps at those words. After that happened, everyone began to have different accumptions about Rancis and Icey. Several ideas was that Icey plotted to remove Rancis out of the game completely, and not just turning him into a glitch, but rather "killing his code", as some characters would say. Others think this will just be a repeat of game-jumping, like what Wreck-it-Ralph did, but most can't suspect that because Rancis is a kid, much like all the others; you can't really anticipate a child about nine or ten do too much damage, right?

"Well, at least we got some infomation... What if that fox-thing just wants to return back to its own game? It could just need a guild, and it happen to pick Rancis for the job?" Candlehead comes up with own excuse, and Jubileena looks to her in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean... If anyone was ever lost, would you want someone to help you? That's perhaps what that fox wanted. And besides... Rancis didn't race for roster this time. No one's going to expect he's gone, right? He'll be back before we all know it! All we have to do is keep calm and just hope for the best."

"Yeah, and what if he never does come back? We'll be one player short, and someone WILL know he's gone." Taffyta mentioned in a negative comment.

"Jubileena's right. We have to hope for the best and just await his return. For now, we treat things as if he is still here, so let's get down to the course and compete for roster!" King Candy was in approval of Candlehead's and Jubileena's points, and decides to call off the search. As everyone exits the castle, King Candy recalls something and pulls Taffyta away from the crowd.

"What do you want now, King Candy?" Taffyta asks, looking annoyed.

"Try and find out where Rancis is heading and the quickest way to get to him. I'm not going to let one racer slip out of this game without any permission!" King Candy whispered to her, and she nods to his request...

Back at the long distance out of the kingdom's grounds, Rancis is still sleeping, and Icey has gotten bored of waiting. A clock installed into Rancis' cart had already broken down, and there was no way Icey can tell time. Being impatient, it pounces on top of Rancis' head, waking him up once more. He sits up, startled, feeling Icey's cold fur touch the top of his scalp.

"Icey, please get off me." he kindly asks as he picks Icey up. Icey hops off his hat and walks over to his cart, waiting to depart again. "Alright, we'll get going, then." Rancis starts the cart's engine and checks its status, which is all normal. As he shifts gears to drive, he heads out again. However, in one of the sideview mirrors, was Taffyta!

"Think I'll give up so easily, Rancis?!" Taffyta was starting to accelerate closer and closer, homing in on Rancis' cart.

"Icey, think you can do something about her?" he picks up Icey, and with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Icey, he holds the Glaceon up and Icey shoots out an Ice Beam at Taffyta's cart, making it crash at an ice wall that was also created. "Nice try, Taffyta, but looks like you lose this match!" And just like that, Rancis was heading off further and further away.

Down at the course, everyone was waiting for Taffyta, and some of them was impatient with her absence. As everyone was paying their fees to compete, Taffyta finally makes it to the course, but is in disappointment.

"Taffyta! What happened to your cart?!" Gloyd yells, pointing a finger at Taffyta's cart. It's now in a heavily damaged condition, plus Taffyta was in bad shape herself, with several severe cuts here and there, plus what seems to be frostbite on one of her hands.

"Rancis had that fox thing attack me... and not only it destroyed my cart, but I'm in no condition to race. Here, your candiness, you may use my token." Taffyta throws her token to King Candy, who hasn't even paid to compete.

"Wait, hold on... You still went after Rancis?! After everything we talked about back at the castle?!" Candlehead yelled at her friend, who had an innocent look on his face.

"What?! It was the king's idea to let me go!"

"Huh?! King Candy told you to do that?! He agreed to me and Jubileena's discussion!" Candlehead was really upset at that moment, and due to her anger, she said, "I'm out of the race today. Just mark me off the board." And Candlehead starts her cart's engine, saying these last words for everyone to hear: "And I'm going to help Rancis."

"Yeah, me too." Jubileena follows Candlehead's example and both of the girls leave the starting line, not even looking back at the crowd...

After longer hours of driving, Rancis' eyes still continue to droop, as he is no condition to go on any further. To make matters worse, he also forgot to pack food to eat for his journey. While some of his friends eat some of the candy that flourishes their home, he doesn't normally do such thing, for that he would rather earn his own meal than taking it the easy way. As he starts to fall asleep, Icey gets its own paws on the wheel and starts to drive the car, hoping that Rancis will wake up sometime soon. While Icey's driving the cart, it hears a honking noise, and it seems to be getting closer...

"Hey! Do you need help, little one?!" Candlehead called out, reaching her arms out to it. Jubileena then stops her own cart and quickly gets into Rancis', turning the key off and setting the shift gear on park.

"Rancis, wake up! Candlehead and I are going to help you; just wake up!" Jubileena starts to shake her friend awake, but it's no use; Rancis was really exhausted, and perhaps not even an earthquake could wake him.

"Hook his cart to mine; we'll travel together. Come here... um..." Jubileena just moved her arms to allow Icey to leap in as Candlehead carefully places Rancis in her own cart.

"Tell us where to go and we'll follow you." Candlehead gives Icey a smaller version of her own cart, and with that in mind, Icey used it to drive, having the two racers follow.

_Just what awaits these three racers in this new world, and what experiences shall they create together?_


End file.
